


You Wait Your Whole Lifetime For A Single Minute...

by deansomega94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BOTTOM DEAN!!, Dean has always wanted it, M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, dub con, just running out of time to rut with his mate., no bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Dean has always wanted his bigger, stronger Alpha little brother to force him, he tries his best to ignore him. In their world if an Alpha has not mated and marked their Omega by thirty, they go feral, and have to be locked up in special facilities where they usually die. Omega don’t have to worry they just need to make sure they screw their way through their heat. Never a problem for Hound Dawg Dean. Sammy is about two weeks from thirty. He is cranky, short tempered, angry.Sammy has wanted one thing since he presented at thirteen, that was Dean Winchester. Sam was aware how pretty his brother was, so, that was part of it, but few knew how beautiful he was inside, he kept it well hidden. Sam wants his brother or for a friend of his to put him down. Max wouldn’t do it until Sam came to him the day before. Max is standing by, just in case.They went on a group of easy hunts, that they have just finished. Sam stayed in trying to hold on to himself. Dean went out to get laid. Will it be more than Sam can stand? His brother smelling of hot, sticky, dirty, anonymous sex might be his undoing.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	You Wait Your Whole Lifetime For A Single Minute...

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️⚠️‼️
> 
> DUBIOUS/LACK OF CONSENT MIGHT CHANGE HIS MIND

  
  
“You sure you don’t want to hit the bar with me, it might take off the edge.” Dean said sitting on his bed to ties his boots.

”I SAID, NO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING ANSWER?” Sam glowered down at his brother, then stomped off to the bathroom.

”Call me, if you need to? Sam don’t hurt anyone, please?” Dean put his palm on the door, he didn’t see or feel Sam put his over it from the other side. Then Dean was gone.

Sam came out of the room and prowled back and forth, like a caged tiger. He didn’t bother to check the air again, he knew it was all turned up all the way and so were the two ceiling fans. Finally, he turned out the lights, because that would cool it a little. Then he stripped and rubbed ice over his feverish body. It made steam, but it helped. Finally, when his idiotic pecker wouldn’t stay down and quiet. He stroked and thought about watching Dean get out of this pool at the dump of the night. Sam remembered as his head rose out of the water, beads of water trapped in his hair, sparkled like diamonds. Then the way they clung to his long lashes and dripped from his chiseled cheekbones and off those sinfully plush lips. A trick of the sunlight made his muscled chest seem to be covered in gold dust. Dean’s abs, were razor sharp and water dripped from them each time he inhaled and exhaled. Sam had seen drops clinging to the dents at the end of his abdomen, the water sparkled in the slightly darker than his head of hair, strands that formed the end of his “treasure trail” Sam had licked his lips then now he chewed on them as he remembered the partial boner his brother had. He remembered how Dean had walked over to him, their eyes locked. They stared at each other until Dean looked at his lap. He had stretched up, bringing that bulge closer. Then he had wrapped the towel around his shoulders and headed for their room. Sam had gone to the closest restroom and stroked himself until he exploded and quietly said his brother’s name like a prayer.

Tonight, Sam shouted his brother’s name as he shot across the room. Instead of feeling better, he felt like his skin was too small for him. His mind kept flashing him pictures of Dean doing dozens of everyday things that drove Sam crazy. He crossed his legs and tried to meditate. That was the last thing he remembered for a little while.

Dean called it early. There had not been anyone, female or male, not even someone who would buy it. He would feel whorish for a couple of days and they would eat like kings and his damn itch would go away. He crept the door opened just in case Sam was asleep or had decided to take the edge off with a girl he met in a convenience store. He frowned every light was out. He pulled his gun and duck down out of the doorway. “Sammy, you in here? Are you okay? Is somebody else in here because my damn hair is standing up on the back of my damn neck? Dean knew Sammy was here, he could smell him, sort of, at least the way he’d been smelling the last couple of weeks. What worried Dean is he could smell a stranger in the room, one in rut. God he hoped that he hadn’t tried to force the issue and he had to hurt Sam to get away. Dean closed the door, he saw a shadow rise out of the chair there and the person tackled him, growling, like an animal, fangs out, he bit Dean’s belly.

Dean started to fight, he stopped trying to talk, he had to subdue or kill this intruder before he could help Sam, he refused to think Sam was gone. Dean, was a wiry, mean fighter. He had kept his muscle mass as big as he could and still be able to put his arms down all the way. He used these things to get out from under the giant. He punched the iron jaw and tried an upper cut to the palette. The giant grunted, then growled harder, deeper in his throat. He managed to get Dean pinned again. He ripped off Dean’s jeans and boxers, pushed his legs apart and with one massive hand holding him flat, he began to rim Dean. Dean tried to struggle, straight rape or making his body want it, didn’t matter until he knew if Sam was okay.

The guy was sliding his tongue in and out of Dean’s very happy hole. “I’m flattered, really and if you tell me what you did to my brother and leave, I won’t report a thing.” Dean moaned as his hole opened and the tongue disappeared and a huge tip pushed into him. He winced. He clinched and tried to push him out. The guy pushed in further, stretching him but not hurting him. Dean clinched around the guy, he couldn’t help it. The guy knew how to use his huge cock. His voice cracked again as he tried to find out where Sam was. “Okay, I will stop lying about wanting this, but please, I won’t be able to enjoy this until I know my little brother is okay. Please just let me know. Please!” The guy, splayed his full weight over Dean and finished pushing in to the hilt. Dean whimpered. “Come on, man! Did you kill him? Am I laying here with my brother’s murderer’s cock up my ass? The guy moved his hips in a circular motion. Dean moaned. He wrapped a huge, but gentle hand around Dean and stroked him, knowing to twist up and off when he got to the tip. He kept pounding Dean’s ass. Dean fought it, but he came hard. He felt tears slipping down his face because either this guy had tortured the info from Sam, because they had talked about things that they did that always pleased or this was someone he had screwed who followed them and Sam had paid the price for him not being careful.

The guy nipped his earlobe, causing Dean to moan. “You are sick for using a deadman’s moves to make yourself feel good. You had better kill me too or I will find you and the Devil himself will buy a ticket to see what I do to you.” Dean’s voice was in his most scary bass.

The man got a good grip on him. Then he thrust hard a couple of times and dug his teeth deep into Dean’s shoulder. Dean fought like a madman. He just laved the mark. Then he pulled out, letting go and stepping back at the same time. “I’m only dead Big Bro, if you kill me, which will kill you. I love you. I have since I was about thirteen. I knew you were my mate, but I had no idea what to say. Please, Dean say something, even if it’s that you hate me and I am a disgusting pervert for giving into it. I will leave if that’s what you want, but I need to know you are physically okay. I always pictured romance, not brutality.”

Dean put his finger on his brother’s mouth before he could get going again. He pulled his fist back and punched Sam hard. “That is for letting me think for even a few seconds I was having really good sex with the man who had killed you.” He plopped down on the bed, winced, sprung back up and then sat down gingerly. “I hoped you were, because I never heard people talk about Omegas feeling drawn to their Alpha before they are marked. After the mark, you are bound so close you can tell from across town if he farted. When you hit sixteen, the age of consent and didn’t say anything, I figured it wasn’t me, but I would tease hoping I would get to at least once, but you are iron-willed. I was getting so worried about you. They say your mate is usually someone already in your life so, I kept shoving you into different situations with our friends, but nothing.” Dean straddled his brother and the chair. He kissed him hungrily. “Sammy, I love you like I am supposed to love you, then, there is a whole other layer that loves you in a completely carnal way. I felt it at thirteen and began to think I was a perv, since a lot of male omegas are pedophiles.” He kissed Sam like he’d wanted to since Sam was thirteen. A filthy, raunchy, messy, tongue-filled kiss. Dean smiled, when his brother’s cock started poking his butt cheek. “Want to find out if I was bragging about my mouth?”

”Yeah. I think it is all hype.” Sam teased as Dean slid down between his legs.

“No hands required.” Dean said right over Sam’s tip making Sam shiver.

Sam pulled Dean’s face up again and kissed his eyes, and then his mouth softly, like he was kissing something to be cherished. Dean kissed him back the same way. Then pushed him back. Dean smiled wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been asking all over the place for someone to write this for me. Short and M/M are not my forte. So, I hope you still enjoyed it a little. Thanks!


End file.
